Team Rocket
Team Rocket is a criminal organization first introduced in VS Mew. Overview Red, Green, & Blue Chapter Team Rocket's first known activity occurs in the first round of the RGB Chapter where they are first seen in Pallet Town searching for the Phantom Pokémon. They next appear in the seventh chapter under the leadership of Koga, who is using them to search for the rare Moon Stone. Here it is revealed that they were the ones responsible for experimenting on Gyarados. Though the group itself doesn't appear, Lt. Surge debuts in VS Voltorb as the mastermind behind disappearing Pokémon in Vermilion City. Koga, too, reappears in Lavender Town, where his Pokémon have been responsible for creating ghost Pokémon in an effort to make a new secret base of operations for Team Rocket. In each case, however, their plans are thwarted by Red and Green respectively. The organization is again seen in Celadon City in their secret base in the Celadon Game Corner, where they are searching for Blue and the disc she stole. Undercover, Red discovers a facility of various lab experiments, including a Pokémon being made from the DNA of Mew. Later, after discovering Blue's whereabouts, grunts led by Ken manage to take back the disc, only to later find out it's a fake. Still under Ken's command, Team Rocket find themselves being tricked by Blue and her Ditto, who transforms into Mew. They later confront the real Mew, but are utterly defeated. At some point the organization experimented on Eevee, causing it to be able to freely transform into any of its Generation I evolutions, as revealed in the twentieth chapter. Team Rocket, led by Harry, is seen again on the Seafoam Islands attempting to capture Articuno. With Red in their way, though, the Legendary Bird Pokémon flees; at some point they succeed in capturing it. Next seen on Cinnabar Island, Al leads a group of grunts who are searching for Blaine for betraying them. With Moltres in their possession, the group nearly succeeds in their plans, but ultimately fail to Red and his Aerodactyl. Later on, Giovanni reveals his plans have shifted from the escaped Mewtwo to the three Legendary Bird Pokémon. Known Activities * Stole and experimented on Misty's Gyarados. * Searched Mt. Moon for a Moon Stone. * Used the S.S. Anne as a means to transport stolen Pokémon. * Made the Pokémon Tower a secret base, and used ghost Pokémon to frighten citizens away. * Began work on an experimental Pokémon made from the DNA of Mew. * Experimented on Eevee to give it the ability to transform into its three Generation I evolutions at will. * Attempted to capture Articuno. Later succeeded. * Captured Moltres at Indigo Plateau. * Captured Zapdos at the Power Plant. * Took Professor Oak and the Pallet Town townspeople hostage. * Created the Pokémon Badge Energy Amplifier to create Thu-Fi-Zer. Used Pokémon * Rhyhorn * Rhydon * Magnemite * Magneton * Voltorb * Electrode * Electabuzz * Gastly * Arbok * Hitmonlee * Graveler * Machamp * Tauros * Geodude * Jynx * Drowzee * Muk * Gengar * Kadabra * Grimer * Ekans * Raichu Appearances VS Mew, VS Rhydon, VS Voltorb, VS Electabuzz, VS Arbok, VS Tauros, VS Jynx, VS Vileplume (flashback), ''VS Articuno, VS Moltres, VS Kadabra, VS Mr. Mime, VS Golbat ''(flashback), VS Articuno (flashback), VS Legendary Bird Pokémon, VS Mewtwo (Part 1) (flashback) Gallery Category:RGB Chapter Category:Criminal Organization Category:Team Rocket Category:Stub